To Write Love On Her Arms
by GTheRantingGriffin
Summary: Wendy ends up kidnapped from the yard. She is gone for several years without any clue as to who or what had harmed her. Bob comes to her rescue. Things seem to die down for a while until an awful secret gets revealed as well as rumors about Machine Abuse. An old rival soon reveals himself.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was another bright and beautiful day in Fixham. The sun rose slowly over the top of the water making it a dark blue. The sky began filling with light. The tall buildings stood out like grey, jagged teeth reflecting the long beams of light. A blonde haired women had just gotten out of bed. Her nightmare still lingering in her head. She gave a small sigh. "It's just a dream Wendy. You'll be okay." she smiles to herself. "You're not going to let a silly dream hold you down now are ya?" she questions. She began getting ready for the day. She put on her white tank top, green cargo pants, her orange jumper, and her work vest. She grabbed her helmet off of the wall. She made sure she had her phone and tablet as well as her toolbox. She was greeted by the crisp autumn air. The sunlight felt warm on her back. She had forgotten all about why she was scared or worried for that matter. The walk from her house to the yard wasn't far. She enjoyed the autumn air. It helped cleared her head a bit before she had to focus on what job she had for the day.

When she arrived, the machines were just stirring from their sheds. Lofty was the first to greet her. The blue crane cracked a smile seeing her. "Good morning Wendy." he greeted stifling a yawn. She smiled back. "Good morning Lofty. I trust you slept well?" she asks. He gives a nod of his cab. "Well for the most part. Scoop did keep me up a little bit last night." she giggles. Scoop heard his name being mentioned. "For the record, I wasn't the one who agreed to play a round of tag before bedtime." Lofty snorted. "You practically begged me too." Wendy laughs shaking her head. Bob walked up to them. "Good morning team." he greeted. The machines stopped their bickering and put their gaze on them. "The yard is a mess so I figured we'd take the day to clean it. We really haven't been able to between the repairs and jobs that we've had. Wendy, I want you to take inventory with Leo when he arrives. He called me a few moments ago saying that he's going to be a bit late." Wendy nodded. "I'll keep an eye on the machines until then."

The machines got to work cleaning up the loose materials. Wendy went about the yard keeping an eye on them. She also did her checks to make sure everything was working correctly. She heard panting behind her. "hey...Wendy.." panted a voice. She turned around to see Bob's Apprentice, Leo standing behind her. "Morning Leo. Are you alright?" She put her EMF detector down. "yeah...I'm fine...yew. What jobs does Bob have for us today?" Wendy smiles at him. "Me and you have to do inventory. We have to make sure that our stocks are okay." Leo nods. He manages to stand upright. "Can you check how much lumber we have, Leo?" she asks. "Of course Leo. I'll do that right away." Just then an orange blur appeared. "Oh I'll help too!" chirps Dizzy. Wendy laughs softly. "Alright Dizzy. You can go with Leo." Dizzy smiles. "Come on Leo!" she shouts excitedly before dashing off ahead of him.

Wendy decided to check how many bags of cement mix they had. She frowns finding only one bag of cement mix left in the shed. She makes note that they would have to buy more. "Everything okay Wendy?" Wendy turns around. Bob was standing behind her. "No not really. We're out of cement mix. We'll have to order more." She puts her tablet back on her belt. "I'll make a call to the supplier and see if they can't ship more out to us before our next job." he noticed that Wendy seemed a little bit more quiet than normal. He knelt down in front of her. "I have a feeling that's not what you're upset about." She sighs. "It's nothing Bob. Just some nightmares is all." He puts his hand on his shoulder. "If you need a day off to rest, I can give you one." he offers. She smiles slightly. "And leave you and Leo to pick up the slack?" she chuckles. "I appreciate the offer Bob but it's really nothing." she walks out of the shed. She sees a red haired women standing outside of the yards looking in. Wendy turns to Bob. "were we expecting anyone today?" she asks. Bob laughs. "Oh I totally forgot. We were suppose to have a new team member arrive." Bob readjusts his hardhat. "Wendy, I want you to meet Amber. She'll be training alongside you as well as handle any wielding jobs we may need her for." Wendy walks over to Amber. "It's very nice to meet you, Ms. Amber." Amber smiles at her. "It's nice to meet you too. I'm sorry for being late." Wendy shakes her hand gently. "You're not the only one we've had running late. Leo was too." Amber takes in a large breathe. "So what will you have me doing today?" Wendy checks her tablet. "Let's see..oh yeah. You'll be checking inventory with me. You'll have your first training lesson later in the the afternoon." Amber nods. "Of course. I'll get to work then."

The yard was soon cleaned up. Wendy hands the written list of supplies that needed to be ordered to Bob. "thanks Wendy." he takes a glance at it. "I'll be doing basic safety training with Amber." Bob nods. "You may want to make the lesson short Wendy. It will start to get dark soon." Bob had a few incidents happen while his employees were out during the night hours. The last thing he wanted was for one of them to get hurt. Wendy smiles at him. "Of course Bob. I'll keep track of the time." Amber was with Leo. Leo was showing her how each one of the tools worked. Amber took notes on her tablet. "I see. These tools aren't like the ones I use for blacksmithing." She comments. Wendy walks up to them. Amber glances up at Wendy. "Oh hey Wendy. Leo was just showing me how different construction tools are from blacksmithing." Amber gets up from the barrel she was sitting on top of. "I'll see you later Leo." she calls over her shoulder. Wendy and Amber go over to the sheds. Wendy holds up her tablet. Her tablet displayed a safety presentation. Wendy went over how to do basic safety checks as well as what equipment to use in order to keep her safe.

The night hours soon settle in. The machines were nestled in their sheds for the night. Wendy was doing her final paperwork. Bob rubbed her shoulders gently. "Are you sure you don't want me to walk home with you?" he asks. She shakes her head. "No I'll be fine." She gets up from the desk. "Today's log has been done Bob. I'll see you tomorrow." Bob nods. "Alright. Good night Wendy." Wendy stepped out of the portable. She could hear Muck's faint snore coming from the sheds. She giggles softly. The walk out of the yard was rather quiet. She pulled her jacket tighter around her. Her spine started prickling from the cold. She continues her walk down the path to her house. A shadow crept up behind her. "Hello my sweet." the voice sent a shiver down her spine. Her world went black before she even had a chance to scream for help.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I have rewritten this chapter so many times it's starting to bug me. I wanted to scream every time I had to rewrite it. The only reason why I had to rewrite was that the last several times featured some pretty graphic content. I was dealing with a depression at the time of writing the next chapter for this story.**_

 _ **Plus I had to get caught up on the newest season.**_

 _ **Oh! Before I forget!**_

 _ **I'll be in Germany for a little while so I'll try to update when I can.**_

Chapter Two:

Leo and Amber showed up for work the next morning. "so I heard this years' E3 bombed." murmured Amber. Leo nodded. "yeah but the internet had a field day though." Lofty came out from behind the portable. The mobile crane seemed distraught about something. "what's up Lofty?" asked Leo. "have you seen Bob?" questioned Lofty. "the others appear to not be here either and I'm beginning to worry." Amber patted Lofty gently. "don't worry. I'll give Bob a call." Leo pulled out his phone. He went off to talk to Bob. Amber frowned. A deep pit grew in her stomach. She knew why Bob had left the yard early that morning. I should tell Bob what happened but I don't want anything bad to happen to Leo. Amber looked down at the note that was pinned to her front door this morning.

 _Hello darling,_

 _Listen I know you work for Bob and his merry band of misfits. I don't want you to utter a word of what you saw last night. Not if you want that precious boy toy of yours to live. You don't want to upset daddy dearest do you? That's a good girl. Just keep in mind I have ears and eyes everywhere. Nowhere is safe for you._

 _signed_

 _father dearest_

Amber tucked the note back into her pocket. Leo walked up to them. "He said he went to check on Wendy. He noticed that she was acting strange yesterday. When he got to her house, she wasn't even home. He's worried that something bad must have happened to her." explained Leo. Amber bit her lip. "I see," she said calmly. Lofty looked at Leo. "doesn't your father know people in the military who can help?" Leo nodded. "I've already called him. I guess it helps that he's also the local Coast Guard too." Leo climbed aboard Lofty. "come on. Let's go and see if we can help." He offered Amber his hand. Amber reluctantly accepted it.

Leo and Amber met up with Bob near the docks. Curtis was with them as well. "okay team we'll be splitting up. Leo, you will search the highlands with your father, Muck, and Lofty. Amber, you'll be with me, Scoop, and Dizzy searching the lower end of town. The rest of the team is already searching within the city." Leo nodded. He joined his father on Alfred. Amber stood by Bob's side. She lowered the tip of her hat. "um, Bob, there's something that I have to tell you." she whispered. "I know what happened to Wendy but I can't say who did it." her voice shook. She kept back the tears. "she was taken outside of her home last night. I don't know where she is but." she looked around. "I can do some digging and find out for you." Bob touched her shoulder gently. "how did you find out about this?" Amber pulled out the note she had received. Tears spilled from her eyes. Bob wrapped his arms around her gently. "you have nothing to be afraid of. You'll be okay. Thank you for telling me about this." She nodded sniffling. She wiped away her tears. "Bob, don't go telling anyone just yet. "they" may be watching us." Bob nodded. He climbed up onto Scoop. He offered her his hand. Amber took it. She held onto him.

They searched the highlands for what seemed like hours until it started to get dark. Bob took Amber home. "give me a call if you still feel like you are in danger." Amber nodded. Bob waited until she was safely inside before leaving. Amber settled down on the couch. She heard a faint "crunch" underneath her. She reached down to pick up a small envelope. Amber ripped open the envelope. Inside of it was another note and some pictures.

 _Amber, my sweet young daughter._

 _Daddy is proud of the fact that you haven't spilled the beans. In fact, why don't you meet me by the dam later? I'm sure the person in these photos would be happy to see you. Think of it as my way of rewarding you for not ratting me out._

 _signed,_

 _daddy_

Amber took a look at the photos. She gasped quietly. One of them was of Leo entering the yard with her earlier this morning. Her hands shook as she examined the other ones. Her hand went over her mouth. The rest of the photos were of Wendy being tortured in the most gruesome of ways. Amber tossed the photos back into the envelope before chucking it somewhere far away from her. She slid down the front of the couch holding herself. She buried her face into her knees.

Leo let his controller fall into his lap. He felt his phone buzzing in his pocket.

 **Leo: go for Leo**

 **Amber: Hey Leo, are you doing anything of high importance?**

 **Leo: no, not really. I was just grinding in Destiny. Why? What's up?**

 **Amber: would you mind if I come over?**

 **Leo: no, I don't mind at all.**

Amber went over to Leo's house. He placed his controller down on the desk behind him. He cleared up a spot for Amber. "you're in luck, the old man isn't around. He said that he and Alfred had to meet up with someone so that means you and I get the place to ourselves." Amber smiled slightly. "is there anything you wanted to do?" he asked. Amber reached into her pocket. "I had something to give to your dad. I received this envelope underneath my doorstep when I came home. It's got some pictures of Wendy's current condition." Leo nodded. He took the envelope. "I'll be sure to give it to him." Leo and Amber hung out with each other. They ended upfalling asleep on the couch together.

The next day came...

Leo and Amber walked into the yard. Bob had left a note for Leo on the office door. "Leo, I've put you in charge of repairs until I get back. Your father and I are heading off to find Wendy. Please take care of Amber. With Wendy being gone that means you'll be in charge of Amber's training." Leo tucked the note into his pocket. "don't worry Bob. I won't let you down."

 _ **I'm sorry that this chapter is so sort. I know that without the proper updating it should be longer.**_

 _ **Please make sure to leave actual feedback in my review sections. I do have rules about my review sections. Please DO NOT and I repeat DO NOT beg for updates. If you beg, you will be kicked. No questions asked.**_

 _ **Read/Review**_

 _ **and I will see you guys soon**_

 _ **-Griffin**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Bob and Curtis had a camp set up in the mountains. Bob stood near the edge of the cliffs. "I hope the machines are doing okay. We have been away for an awfully long time." Curtis looked up from his laptop. "I'm sure they are just fine. You've left them in caring hands." comforted Curtis. "you left them in Leo's capable hands after all." Curtis pulled up his email. He frowned seeing a rather disturbing one from Leo.

 _From: RenegadedSunrise_

 _Subject: Photos_

 _Dad,_

 _I forgot to show you these. Amber brought them to me one night. She says these photos should give you an idea as to what Wendy's condition is currently. Maybe it'll reveal clues as to where she is too._

Curtis clicked on the folder. He felt a pit form in his stomach. "Bob, you need to see this." Bob looked over Curtis' shoulder. His heart suddenly stopped in his chest. He nearly fainted. "what have they done to her?" Curtis sighed. "it looks like whoever has her is using extreme torture methods which means we'll need to hurry." Curtis pulled up his messenger app.

 **Deven: yo**

 **Curtis: I hate to bug you my friend but we need to speed things up a bit. My son sent me some disturbing photos. It would appear that our captor is practicing some gruesome methods on Wendy.**

 **Deven: can you send me the photos? I may be able to figure out where she's being kept.**

 **-Curtis sends the photos through the messenger app-**

 **Deven: hmmm it looks like she's being held in an industrial area. Doesn't look like any of the places I've seen though.**

 **Curtis: the only industrial area near Fixham is the Fixham Dam.**

 **Deven: I could always launch a drone in that area.**

 **Curtis: please be careful**

 **Deven: always am. Out.**

The screen changed back to the messenger app logo. Curtis closed up his laptop. "Deven thinks she could be being held at the dam. He's going to send a drone to check." Bob nodded.

Someone was watching Bob and Curtis just a few miles away. It zoomed in on them with its camera. A shadow looked up at the screen. He clenched his fist. "it would appear that I need to pay my daughter a visit. Send one of my pets to deal with the boy."

The sun set a little lower on the horizon. Amber finished her nightly checks. She placed the clipboard on the hook outside of the office. She suddenly felt really weak. Her body shuddered as she collapsed. Dizzy came around the corner only to pause in her tracks. She watched as a man slung Amber over her shoulder. Dizzy ducked behind the corner not wanting to be seen. The man walked away from the office. Dizzy decided to follow after him.

The man carried Amber a couple of miles away from the yard. Dizzy started to grow worried. She hid again when the man paused and laid Amber down in the middle of the road. He knelt down next to her watching her. Dizzy waited to see if he was going to do anything to Amber. "wakey wakey." growled the man. Amber groaned quietly. She sat up carefully. "You and I need to talk." Amber gasped. "dad! What are you doing here?!" her father grabbed her by the collar of her work vest. "I think you know why I'm here." he snapped. "you lied to me. You told them didn't you?" She shook her head. "you forget that I've been watching you. I overheard your boss and your little boy toy's father talking about the pictures you showed your little boy toy." Amber's heart raced in her chest. "I never showed him anything," she grunted. "I honestly don't know how he found out." Her father dropped Amber onto her knees. He swung his leg striking her on the back of the legs. This made Amber fall onto her side. She howled out in pain holding her knees. He stood over her. He kicked her in the side. Dizzy couldn't take this anymore. Dizzy darted out from behind her hiding spot. Dizzy rammed into Amber's father causing him to stumble forward. Dizzy got in front of Amber protectively. Amber groaned in pain. She rolled over onto her side. Amber's father began to back away. He pulled out an electric wand. He turned it on. "you better get moving little cement mixer. I'd hate to use this one you though you'd make a fine addition to my collection." Dizzy held her ground. Dizzy then lunged for Amber's father again. Amber's father struck Dizzy on the panel with the electric wand. Dizzy screamed in pain before falling over onto her side. The wand made it impossible for Dizzy to get back up. Amber got to her feet. She couldn't stand on one of her legs properly. "leave her alone." She felt her father punch her across the cheek. "you have messed up my dear. You better hope that little boy toy of yours is still alive." He struck Amber again this time knocking her out.

"Amber! Amber!"

Amber felt a spike nudging the palm of her hand. "Amber!" Amber slowly started to wake up. In her blurred vision, she could make out yellow paint. "Scoop?" she rasped. Scoop let out a sigh of relief. "Amber! You're okay!" Amber sat up. She held her head wincing. "what are you doing outside the yard?" "me and Lofty noticed that Dizzy was missing from the yard so we went to find her only to find you and her knocked out here." Amber used Scoop's shovel to stand up. She leaned on Scoop gently. "is Dizzy okay?" she asked. Scoop gave a nod of her cab. "Lofty has taken her back to the yard." Amber lifted herself up onto Scoop. He drove her back to the yard. Amber limped away from Scoop. She had to check on Leo. A chill went down her spine. The door to the office hung off at an odd angle. She carefully pushed the door off the door frame. She heard a small groan. "Leo!" She turned on the light. Leo laid in the center of the office covered in bits of glass. She knelt by him. "Leo?" Leo coughed. "Hey, Amber." She helped him sit up. She checked him over for wounds. She spotted the scar he had on his forehead. She frowned touching it lightly. "does it hurt when I touch it?" she asked. Leo held her other hand. "no, it's throbbing though." She helped him to his feet. "let's go into the portable. I can get you patched up." Leo noticed that Amber was limping. He grabbed hold of her arm. "not until I get your leg looked at." He let her lean on him for support.

Leo got Amber patched up once they were in the portable. Amber then helped Leo with his head injury. Amber hugged Leo tightly. "I'm so sorry." she whispered. "he told me not to tell anyone and if I did that he would come after you." Leo rubbed her back. "I'm so sorry Leo. I never meant for you to get hurt." He pulled away from her. He kept a firm hold on her hand. "we need to find Bob and your dad. No telling what danger those two might be in." Leo nodded in understanding. "Don't worry. My dad won't let anything bad happen to the both of them. He is an ex-marine after all. I'm more concerned about your safety. I'm going to let Dizzy act as your body guard until we get this mess sorted." Amber hugged Leo again. "thank you, Leo."

Amber went to check on Dizzy and to let her know that she was going to be her bodyguard. Dizzy was in her shed resting. "Dizzy?" Dizzy opened one of her eyes. She smiled. "Amber! I'm so glad you're okay!" Amber smiled. She leaned against the door frame. "Leo says that you are going to be my bodyguard until this mess gets sorted." Dizzy shifted around excitedly. "does that mean I get to come home with you?" Amber crossed her arms. "I guess so. At least if anyone tries to break in they'll have to get through you." she mused. Dizzy chuckled quietly.

Dizzy followed Amber home that night. Amber was still pretty shaken up from her encounter with her dad. Her hands shook as she unlocked the front door. "I'll get the garage open for you, Dizzy. That way you have a place to sleep while your here. I don't want you to get rained on." Dizzy nodded. She waited for Amber to open up the garage for her. Amber accessed the garage through the kitchen entrance. Dizzy rolled in once Amber opened the door. She watched as Amber lowered the door with a long chain. "I'll keep the door to the kitchen open so shout if you need me okay?" Dizzy went ahead and got settled for the night. Amber turned out the light as she walked out of the garage. She tossed a cot onto the couch. She wanted to stay as close to Dizzy as possible in case something happened. She made sure the volume on her phone was cranked up. A part of her wanted to call Leo. _No, you've already caused enough damage._ she thought sadly. Leave the boy alone to get some rest. Amber soon drifted off to sleep.

Deven sat up in a tree watching the grounds around Fixham Dam. He slid down the tree with a bag in his hands. He set the bag on the ground and unzipped it. He pulled out a small black drone. He set it on the ground before turning it on with the remote control. He got his laptop out so he could watch the footage from it. He sent the drone into the air. The drone hovered over the walls. Deven moved it so it could get close to one of the opened doors. He enabled the microphone so he could listen in on any incoming conversations.

 _Figure One: tir wux siofme wer sutrinus ui gethrisjir ekess origato udoka tepoha vi krehl mrith wer fanol?_

 _Figure Two: guulac coi. jaci geou noteven origato udoka tepoha tikil diwhaf mrith jacida hianag toladaf. vucoti batobot jaci said jaci geou tepoha ekess execute wer frevor luh di wer nadot lireh._

 _Figure One: kii ui jaci tepohair ekess execute wer nadot lireh?_

 _Figure Two: wer moxt brat vrak di jacida ratted jacion ekik. jaciv told wer moxt drot toy di jacidaiv zahae wer photos wer sutrinus tepohada sent jacioniv._

 _Figure One: keh, svabol vi shame. jaciv tiliw tepoha taken svern ihk jacioniv opsola. si ornla nafl dartak ekess jaseve nomeno goawy shar boss' gaviric._

 _Figure Two: mrith batobot drekim said, letoclo ve itrewic wer explosives seilor svern._

The camera zooms in on the two as they disappeared around the corner. Deven frowned. He managed to maneuver the drone through the tight space. He activated the cloaking device that was installed on the drone. He followed the two figures. He turned on the mic just as they were getting ready to talk again.

 _Figure One: svabol tiric jaci nadot ekess tir mrith wer fanol?_

 _Figure Two: jaci ui|ulph gethrisjir ekess origato jacioniv marfedelom qe vi charric di cotuir ekess jacida silah._

They set up the first explosive and continued walking down the hallway.

 _Figure Two: riluoh, jaci wants udoka ekess xurwk jaunus batobot jacida z'ar pets itrewic ekik di tenpiswo safely. gethrisj vhira ekess wer jilgir bay vur itrewic wer baeshrai magartha svern. xurwk jaunus batobot astahii re krathin ihk transport._

Deven watched as the other figure disappeared down another hallway. He went back to following the first figure. He knew he needed to find Wendy and soon. The figure kept walking around. He would stop on occasion to set up the next explosive. Deven saw the figure stop again. He noticed that they were saluting someone just a few inches away from them. Deven lowered the drone just enough so he could see. The man had a bulky build to him. He had on dark colored clothing. He stopped to address the figure that was saluting him.

 _?: Good Evening, Avery, I hope everything is going according to plan._

 _Avery: it is sir. I've just set up the last explosive. Mace went off to get the experiments ready for transport._

 _?: excellent. I've just finished with the girl. I'll have all I need to send a proper message. She's been given the ultimate view. I've locked her up in the control room. Can't have her running around now can we?_

 _Avery: no sir. We better get going then._

Deven heard the low battery alarm going off on the drone. He grumbled quietly. "why didn't I charge the damned thing before I did this?" he snapped. The man and Avery both heard it as well. "find out what that noise is and get rid of it. If it's someone we don't recognize kill them then blow this place up. Forget about the experiments!" he hissed. Avery nodded. "as you wish." The man turned to leave. "meet me outside once you are finished."

Deven flew the drone away from the dam. He caught it in his hands and turned it off quickly. He grabbed his gear out from behind one of the bushes. He put on his night vision goggles. He made his way over to the edge of the dam. He tossed a pile of rope onto the next level. He slid down the rope landing on the walkway with ease. He carefully walked down the stairs and over to the open door he investigated earlier. He leaned slightly over the door frame. The hallway ahead of him was clear. He moved forward carefully. He got to the intersection and waited behind one of the covered crates. He heard two men talking to each other. He leaned out of his hiding spot. He sent two darts into the men's ankles. He watched as they fell to the ground. He dragged their bodies off into quiet corners of the hallway making sure they were well hidden.

The control room wasn't being guarded by anyone. Deven was able to pick the lock with ease. He pushed the door open. "who's there?" croaked a voice weakly. Deven walked over to Wendy. Wendy began to panic. "Shh, it's okay. I'm a friend." He cut her free of her restraints. "can you walk?" Wendy shook her head. Deven got down so she could climb onto his back. Deven carried Wendy out of the control room. "we need to hurry." He whispered. "they'll be blowing up this place soon enough. They know I'm here. They heard the low battery alarm coming from my drone." Deven quickly picked up the pace. He darted down the hallway. Huge metal doors were beginning to seal off different sections of the dam. Alarms were going off. Deven got to the end of the hallway. He closed the door behind them. He attached a harness to Wendy. "let's go. Quickly." he urged. He chucked a grappling hook up onto railing. "ladies first." Wendy made her way up the wall. She tried her best to keep one foot in front of the other. Deven followed suit. He was the last one up the wall. He yanked the rope up so no one else could follow them.

Deven and Wendy were just about to leave when they felt the ground shake underneath them. Deven grabbed Wendy by the waist. Destruction followed in behind them. Deven resorted to having to carry Wendy on his back as they fled the scene.


End file.
